<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in Unlovable Hand by Softpillowtalks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742255">Hand in Unlovable Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpillowtalks/pseuds/Softpillowtalks'>Softpillowtalks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining Warren Kepler, Pre-Canon, SI-5 (Wolf 359), Warren Kepler Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpillowtalks/pseuds/Softpillowtalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving u some gay si5 adventures.</p><p>Jacobi and Kepler are on an atypical mission. What will Kepler do when Jacobi gets hurt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand in Unlovable Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn't really beta this so sorry for any mistakes . I just wanted to write some good good kepcobi angsty/fluff stuff<br/>(I aint good with titles either so I'm just gonna quote songs I like)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Location is like some Goddards mission or smth idk-.-</p><p>Jacobi has his gaze turned on some sort of complicated mechanism that was previously laying under a metal panel on the floor. A look of concern and frustration over his face as he is trying to connect some other foreign mechanism on to the preexisting one; not a hard task to be done ,not for him at least, yet the concern in his face didn't falter. </p><p>Above him was the annual poker meeting of some god knows who higher ups in some rivaling company . God knows Jacobi never really cared to remember those types of informations; no thats Keplers job thats why they are such a good team. Yet he had to admit todays plan was one of the most idiotic plans Kepler had ever come up with.<br/>
Sneaking him in as what? His husband ? Like hell anyone actually fell for that. And how long would the guards keep believing his suposed bathroom break will hold until they start hunting him down.Ugh, that was stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobi sighed.”This is dumb!” he murmured to himself.There was a pause and then. “Do you happen to know the definition of insanity Mr.Jacobi?”. Jacobi almost dropped his wrench- he forgot they had those dumb ear pieces on. Another sigh. “Uh its doing the same thing and expecting different results...sir.”Kepler huffed on the other side of the line. “Not quite Mr. Jacobi. I’d say its more like when you call one of my plans “dumb” right to my face” Jacobi could practicaly see his face right now a shiver run down his spine.<br/>
“With all due respect sir you ARE on a whole different floor so really saying it to your face would be kinda hard.” Kepler laughed “ Well love, hope you're feeling better and can join us on the table soon.”<br/>
Jacobi knew that was nothing but a cover just another adjective for Kepler to throw around yet at that moment his heart faltered and he had to fight the urge to push his head into the mechanism panel. “You call me while I'm on the toilet? Gross sir.” He replied “ I'll be there as soon as I connect the frame to the internal system” Kepler had hung up in the middle of that sentence and Jacobi turned back to his work </p><p>It really wasn't all that hard , just standard procedure, connect the bomb find an excuse to leave and set the whole building up in flames. Or it would be if the security wasnt so  damn tight and it wasn't just the two of them.It also didn't really help how Jacobi's head was filled with all the loving and adoring compliments Kepler has been showering him with since morning. He assured himself that this was just a necessary precaution, they had to sell themselves as a couple and there was no ulterior motive to his bosses hand on his waist or that soft forehead kiss right before he left the table; not of what he was hoping for.</p><p> As he was about to wrap up connecting his last device to the under the main hall Jacobi heard the voice of a man yelling at him from behind him.<br/>
“HEY! I asked what the hell are you doing here this place is off limits!” Jacobi froze. What were guards doing there they were supposed to be upstairs guarding the prize money. He slowly turned around reaching for his gun in the process meeting the eyes of three different guards but before his hand could touch his gun he felt the touch of cold steel to his throat. “ Drop the fucking gun asshole,” said a voice behind him. Great; another guard this has to be my lucky fucking day he thought.<br/>
Jacobi took the gun off his coat and turned to set it to the floor “ Hey mind giving me some space big man?” he turned to the guard behind him. He was stalling for time he had to think of a way to get out of this place but his remark only rewarded him with an unpleasant grunt and and the sting of a cut on his throat. Jacobi dropped the gun . There was no way he could get out of this . Two guards he could handle but his skill set definitely didn't account for him taking on four guards at once. But he couldn't keep standing there it's not like some sort of magical force would come and save him.</p><p>And at that moment just like on cue a shot fired from behind the guards straight into one of their heads, another hitting the other one to his stomach taking him down.<br/>
But of course, how could Jacobi forget, he couldnt be on the losing team. Not when Warren Kepler was with him.</p><p>Kepler dashed forward to unarm the third guard who had by now turned his gaze to him. Jacobi found a chance in the chaos and elbowed the guard behind him bringing him down to the floor where he was  taking advantage of his crouched position to take his head in his hand and smash it right into the panel knocking the man unconscious.<br/>
Turning around to look for Kepler Jacobi found him walking towards him soaked in the blood of the other guard. “Guess a man can't take his time in the bathroom without someone getting suspicious huh? Are the explosives all set?” Jacobi nodded taking the hand Kepler had reached out to him in the meantime; his hand still warm from the gun he fired minutes ago.<br/>
“Guess uh we better get out of here fast then huh.” Jacobi said but before he could fully put his thoughts in order he noticed a movement from behind Kepler.One of the guards had retrieved Jacobis fallen gun and was aiming it straight on Kepler. “WARREN” Jacobi shouted out and without second thought pushed him to the side ultimately putting himself in the line of the bullet and getting shot straight through the shoulder blade.The force of the shot sending him falling backwards and right throughout his deliriousness he could swear he heard Kepler shout out his name Jacobi could swear his voice had a tone of desperation he had never heard in him before but really there wasn't much he could focus on before he fell unconscious.<br/>
Eight, nine no ten shots were heard and then he felt sturdy hands hold his face; then darkness.</p><p>-</p><p> He awoke to the sound of rain falling around him . Opening his eyes he found himself lying on the backseat of Kepler’s car groaning at the feel of a wound on his sternum when trying to stand up. He almost forgot he got shot. Did Kepler patch him up?<br/>
“Don’t get up.” Jacobi could almost see Kepler from where he was laying.<br/>
He was sitting in the driver's seat back turned on him, the door was open and he had his feet out in the rain. </p><p>Jacobi braced himself up holding onto the car seat for help. Really the pain from would was nothing compared to shit he'd seen in earlier Goddard missions. Jacobi looked around trying to understand where they were but gave up when he realized he couldn't see anything outside. “ Hey, sir ? Where exactly are we right now?” No answer. “Kepler ? Hello?...really i'm the one who got shot here so if someones gonna be sulk-” “SHUT UP JACOBI!” Kepler shut him down. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He turned to look at him. Jacobi could see the anger burning on his face as he looked at him but it's almost as if he was burdened by something else… regret? No ; fear? No no Major Warren Kepler was never afraid especially not for somethign as dumb as a bullet hole.<br/>
“ What is it sir ? Afraid that you wont get a cool scar to show of when we get back in office?”Kepler grabbed him by the collar ,Jacobi winced in pain from the friction on his freshly bandaged wound. “ If you ever forget your damn training again , if you ever try to play hero one more fucking time then know ill be the one to but that bullet to your head got it?” he let him go “ I aint some fucking princess in destress!” he turned to face the wheel. “Now get ready i'm taking you home.<br/>
“I don't know sir. I thought it was supposed to be more like ; I’m gonna be with you always and forever ? In sickness and death? Ain't that how it goes?” Kepler turned to look at him again the anger washed out of his face now more confused that before.<br/>
Jacobi raised his hand pointing at the wedding ring he was wearing and then pointing to the one still on Keplers ring finger “ You're still wearing that so for what i care you're still my loving husband and I-” Kepler didn't let him go on. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips onto his. It was a rough kiss teeth colliding in first contact. It took Jacobi what felt like eons to register what was happening. His boss, the man he's dreamt of kissing for months was kissing him.Jacobi had no other option but to close his eyes and give into the kiss.<br/>
Kepler moved his hand to now rest on Jacobi’s cheek pulling him away from the kiss and resting his forehead onto the other man's.He looked at him in the eyes lightly caressing a scratch on Jacobis cheek his lips curled as he said. “Shut the fuck up Mr. Jacobi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>